Sometimes Love Make You Do Some Crazy Things
by goodlife93
Summary: bra's in love with goten...but he's going out with valase at the time. But that's not stopping her. She will have her man even if she has to do the crazest things...Even if it has do to with killing sumone.
1. Chapter 1

** First Chapter This story is dedicated to my bff Stella/ Tempz99**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz and I'm pissed off cuz I don't and please don't sue me!**

**I look at him with that bitch and I get pissed. Everybody thinks that's she's Pretty Miss. Perfect! Please! That whore doesn't even know how to eat Ice – cream! I bet All she Knows one thing…. and that' s how to get on her knee's and bob. **

**Okay…so that was a little bit mean but she deserved it and I can't stand HER! She took the man of my dreams! I loved and knew him before she did! UGH! Every time I see those two together…I just want to claw my eyes out! And what makes matters worse…a year back before THEY were together me and HIM shared a kiss. A nice passionate one's. You Know the one's you see in movies. But he denied it right after we finished. Only because I was 15 at the time and he was 27. BIG WHOOP! We could at least kept it on the down low!**

**After all that drama I asked him if he would wait for me until I got older. He did one of those sexy Son's smiled and kissed my hand and said "Yes Bra I would wait for you." That bastard lied! He's getting married to that cock-sucking whore in 5 months! But I will have him one day. And I will keep him. You know what's funny? I've been having fantasies about me and him together killing that woman. Sometimes cutting her into itty bitty pieces and feeding her to the sharks at the beach or other times just pumping her full of lead from a machine gun, or just a ki blast through the head.**

**Me? Crazy…Maybe…**

**I told nobody about this. Not even my best friend pan. Maybe because I'm afraid to. Or maybe it's just because she's too busy with my brother. I really don't care about their relationship.**

**There's only one thing on my mind right now and that's getting my man.**

**Oh Goten Son. How I want you.**

**Okay this is my first fic ever and I want to know what ya'll think about it. Review please and if there is enough I will update. At least 4 then I will update. If I don't get four then I will assume that this is not a good fic and I will take it off the site. **

**Sorry if it's short. The next one will be so much longer!**

_**Goodlife93 Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own dbz

Thank you, all who reviewed! My love goes out to you!

Sorry That It took forever for me to update. I seriously thought no one like this fic. But thank- you anyways.

Oh and a Special Thanks to Skartld for Getting my ass into gear to update this fic.

Let's get on with this chapter shall we?

Bra's POV:

I twirled around for the 10th time for the 3rd outfit I tried on today. Nothing seems to look right. Everything needed to look right, Especially for tonight. Ha. I still remember how I found out that Goten was going out. Makes me laugh how Naïve he is so times.

**Flashback**

I was sitting in my room with Pan bored out of my mind listening to a mix tape of hip-hop and rock. Pan was talking about her favorite band Paramore and how she got two tickets to go next month and how she was going to invite me, but I wasn't paying to much attention. I was to wrapped up and trying to make up a plan to get Goten and Valese to brake up no plan was good enough. So I half listen through the conversation nodding my head from time to time to show her I was listening to her. I glanced back over to Pan and smiled at her. Pan was cute dark haired girl who wasn't a girl anymore. She grew up since last year her attitude, her appearance, and her strength. But there was one thing that made me jealous about Pan. She has somebody. She had somebody that would love her. And that somebody was my older brother Trunks. They have been going out for a while and they are on each other constantly, which got on my nerves a lot. Uh-oh I'm zoning out again and Pan's giving me that look. I'm so dead!

"Bra! Did you hear what I just said?!" Pan yelled at me.

I looked around the room trying my best to remember what she said. Damn! Nothing came to mind. "Of course I remember Pan!" I responded back.

"Oh yeah? " she asked me. I just simply nodded. "What did I just said?" She asked me folding her hands over her chest.

"Uh…you said that it would be fun to uh…see Paramore next month." I said stuttering over each word.

"NO! I said what do you think about me and you going to the movies Saturday!"

And before I could answer I a huge fluffy Hello Kitty pillow from y bed hit me across the face. I glanced back at Pan to see her face red from laughing so hard and I threw it back at her. Now, I'm laughing and can't breathe. Pan picked up the pillow and was about to throw it back at me until the doorbell rung.

"Hold that swing!" I yelled to Pan as I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs.

By the time I got to the door the person already made their way in. And that person made my heart stopped.  
"Hey Bra, Just wanted to stop by and say hi to Trunks is he here?" The Beautiful man said.

"Uh…Yeah. He's here. Well, not here, here. Upstairs and his room here." I said laughing nervously.

He smiled back at me and laughed lightly. "Yeah thank you." He walked over to me to give me a hug, which made me weak in the knees. I was completely speechless and just watched as he walked over to the living room coffee table and dropped his keys and his organizer than run upstairs to my brother's room.

'Since when does Goten have an organizer?' Being my nosey self I walked over to the coffee table and picked up the organizer going through the stuff he had planned smiling through the whole time I looked because I have finally had a plan. It looked like Goten and Valese were going to the new club that opened up last week Club Inferno. 'what a great place to for a break up to happen.' I thought evily.

"Alright, Thanks For the Advice Trunks I gotta go get ready for tonight! Bye!"

Hearing his footsteps coming down the steps I hurried up and put his organizer as I was and pulled out my nail file that I just found out that it was there and begin to act like I was filing my nails. As he ran over to get his car keys and

"Bye Bra! I'm as late as it is. So I'm sorry that I cant give you a hug or anything. So Bye!"

"Bye Goten." I said as the door shut. When the door shut I smiled a smile that my dad would sure loved.

"Goten, soon enough you will be mine and there would be no Valese in the picture."

End Flash back

_Regular Point Of View_.

Bra Finally stopped searching for clothes because she finally found the perfect outfit for tonight. A thick speggati strapped black shirt that was so tight that her already large breast looked twice the size they already were. Going with that top was a mini black shirt and Stilettos. Finishing off her outfit Bra went into her huge bathroom to finish her make-up, which was light and hair in waves and putting a black headband. Looking at herself in the mirror Bra smiled. "Some call it slutty, I call it fabulous!" She smiled and blew a kiss into the mirror and walked out of her bedroom and headed downstairs to the front door of the mansion. Grapping her car keys and purse she opened the front door a hand hurried up and shut the door before she had to chance to put a foot out.

"Where do you think your going? Especially dressed like that?"

Thanks Everyone for reviewing from before and this chapter was longer like I promised!

Please review again!

Goodlife93


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry! I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I just have been busy with my new addiction. Sailor moon

Thank you all who reviewed, and I'm hoping to get your reviews again!

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or the characters. Just wish I did.

"Holy Shit Trunks! You scared the life out of me!" Bra said as she turned holding her chest as she gasped for air.

"Don't try to change the subject bra, where the hell do you think you're going dressed like that? You look like a two cent hoe." Trunks growled as he folded his arms over chest frowning.

Bra rolled her eyes annoyed and surprised. "Why the fuck do you care? Im surprised that your not busy making babies with Pan." She reached for the door again but was stopped when Trunks grabbed her arm pulling her around.

"Don't talk back to me bra! You mite be 16 years old but your still a kid! Now tell me where you're going!"

Bra hands quickly turned into fist as she slowly started to get mad. " First off all Trunks, You are not my father. Second of all get off my back. And Third off all WHY THE FUCK DO U CARE WHO, WHAT WHEN AND WHY DO YOU CARE WHAT I DO?! YOU NEVER CARED BEFORE!"

Trunks was in total shock to see and hear his little sister yell and swear at him. But that was to piss him off even more.

"You're my little sister! I'm supposed to watch over you and protect you."

"This is not protecting Trunks! What you are doing is called STALKING! You're not protecting me Trunks! You're stalking me!"

The siblings just stood their glaring out each other as they silently try to catch their breath from the yelling. "Your right." Trunks said looking Bra in the eye. "I might not be your father, but I know OUR father would be pissed off if he saw you like this! So go upstairs and change so I don't have to bring Dad into this."

Bra shook her head sadly and dropped her gaze. Trunks saw this was a sign that she was giving up and lead them upstairs. But before he could make another step he dropped on the floor unconscious.

"What an idiot. He actually thought that I was gunna give up that easily." Bra laughed as she slowly dropped her hand to her sides. "Thank you Pan and Dad for Martial Arts training." She walked slowly over to her unconscious brother and stared at him. "Sorry big bro." Bra whispered as she dragged his body to the nearest coat closet and threw a coat over his head.

She closed the closet door, rechecked her make-up and went to her precious Black hummer she got at her 16th birthday.

"Damn it! Bra yelled as she started the car and looked at the digital clock. "I'm 15 minutes late! Damn it Trunks! But it's ok. Late or not. Goten Son will be mine."

Omg! That sucked! Please update! I tried to get a better ending but it sucked. Sorry that is short. Writer's block. Btw…Next Chapter is Club Inferno! And someone might get hurt.

Please Review!

Goodlife93


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everybody

Hey Everybody! Omg! I'm So Sorry that I haven't updated my fic in like …FOREVER!  
It's just that I didn't get that many reviews and it thought nobody liked it.  So yeah I'm sorry about that. OH! And you can thank Leddy-X who did the first 2 paragraphs! She helped with my writers block so half the credit goes to this lovely girl! THANK YOU LEDDY-X! You guys should read her fics! Their freckin awesome and get u addicted like a drug! Well let's get to the fic shall we?  
(The lines - like that are Goten inner thoughts)

Standing outside the club, Bra felt uneasy. Her heart was pounding roughly against her chest and she felt as if she was about to faint. Her feelings were so strong for Goten, she didn't know if she could pull the plan off. But she had to because her future happiness with Goten depended on it. Goten belonged to her and no girl like Valese was going to take him away from her. Straightening out her clothes, she took in a large amount of air and pushed the door open swiftly. She walked step by step to the bar – quite aware of the amount of male eyes upon her form. Clearing her throat, she turned her attention to the bartender, who was paying more attention to her breasts than her face. He was a nice looking guy. About 6ft 2 shaggy blonde hairs, dressed in all black and a named tag that named Justin. But he didn't look anything like Goten so Bra shrugged him off and walked up to him.  
" What can I do for you?" the bartender said running his hands through his hair. Making sure he looked good in front of the purple haired beauty. " Well for starters Justin you can …"

"I can't believe I agreed to come here Valese. It's Boring! I would have been better off being at home playing video games with Trunks." Goten whined to Valese. They have been here over a little over an hour and nothing spiked his interest. Not even to dance with Valese. And that was a bit odd for him because he would do anything for Valese. But today, right now..He didn't want to do anything. " Come on Goten! It's fun! Look I even danced with a few guys!!"  
" I know I saw you." Goten mumbled underneath his breath. " What was that?" Valese asked looking over her shoulder and at Goten. " Nuttin." "…" Valese was about to say something (come on now who cares what she says??) but was interrupted by a waiter/bartender. " Drink?"  
" uh no. I had enough." Goten mumbled staring off into the dance floor. " Oh! I would like another! Oo! Make it 2! " Valese said putting up three fingers. – And I thought I was a bit slow lol-  
Justin rolled his eyes at the ditzy girl and "accidentally" dropped the drinks into her new short mini dress. " YOU KLUTZ!!" Valese screeched jumping up and looking down at her dress. " Oh! Did I do that?! I'm so sorry!" Justin gasped in complete sarcasm. " You know what you did! And I think you did it on purpose!"  
Goten was in complete surprise. He never saw Valese this pissed off before. He was used to the airhead Valese who had trouble eating ice cream and trying to remember where she put her car keys. This was actually scaring the hell out of him.  
– Can I actually see myself with her in the mere future? – He glanced back at Valese and saw her still yelling at the waiter. – Oh…my…god… she's acting a little bit like my mother!! - He visibly winced. – I CANT BE WITH A WOMAN Whose LIKE MY MOM! I mean! Look what happened to my father! - " I'm Done! I'm going home! I knew that I shouldn't even come here tonight! Ugh, I'm out of here!" Valese pushed her way through Justin and walked away. "Uh… Valese…" Goten said as he sweat dropped. "What?!" " You forgot your purse." Goten said handing her bright purple purse. "Oh…WELL THANKS! I'll call you later!" she blushed at her dizziness and walked away. – And don't forget slow-. " Well it's about time she left." A slow seductive voice said making Goten turn around. " Bra?"

" Yeah?" Bra said walking over to him. " What…what are u doing here?" Goten gulped and sat straight up. –Has she always looked like that? - He slowly drifted his eyes over her body stopping once or twice looking at her long legs and stopping completely for at least 15 seconds to look at her breast. He could feel his pants getting tighter around his "special area" and decided to sit a little bit straighter making sure Bra couldn't see his Happiness. –Nope. She hasn't. Or maybe because I haven't been paying much attention to her. I can tell I've been missing out. Man I need to stop hanging around my dad. – " So… um Bra what are u doing here?"  
Goten asked putting his hand over his erection. Bra sat down by the chair beside him and leaned down so Goten could see perfectly down her shirt. "Well you know! To party of course!" she squealed as she laughed which made her breast jiggle a little. –OH…My …God! - " But. But you're underage Bra. It's illegal. How the hell did you get in here?" Goten said, while trying to control his breathing. "Don't worry about how I got in Goten! It's a secret. So you want to dance?" Bra giggled while standing once again but in front of Goten. Goten heart stopped. " Uh dance? Uh you know what? I cant. Matter of fact I gotta go." – I need to get away from this girl! If I don't I'm going to go to jail for rape. Do you know what they do to pretty boys like me in jail? - " OK. If you don't dance with me…I'll dance on you." And before Goten can even exhale, Bra climbed onto Goten lap and started to slowly grind on him. Giving Goten a lap dance.  
" Bra have you lost your mind?!" –WHAT IN THE WORLD IS SHE DOING?!- Goten thought as he let Bra grind on him. " What do you think I'm doing? Giving you a hug?" she giggled as she starts to grind harder and move faster. Goten gasped and started to moan. –If this girl doesn't get off me I'm going to cum in my pants! – " Well I know what your doing but." " But what Goten? You don't like that?" she started to grind even harder and started to nipple on his ear. " If that's it I know it's a lie. I can feel your erection. You like little 'old me don't you Goten Son?"  
Goten was in total shock – do I like Bra? Do I actually like Bra? - And before he knew it Bra started to tease him and started to slowly kissing on his while at the same time grinding on him. –YEP! That's the answer I defiantly like Bra. - " Touch me Goten." Bra whispered in his ear. Goten didn't have to hear her say it twice before he but her hands on her ass and helped her to grind on him. –Oh yeah. This feels like heaven. - He was so out of it that he didn't notice the two familiar ki's and the sudden gasp. " GOTEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?! " Goten stopped his movements and looked past Bra's head to see a very pissed off Trunks and a very surprised Pan. There was only one thing to say in this kind of situation… …

" AH SHIT!" 

So what did ya'll think? Good, bad. Awful! Well for the people who think it's good pretty please with sugar on top and ice cream in the middle please review!! Oh and don't forget to read my new friend LEDDY-X fics! Her fics ROCK! So read 'em! And don't forget to review!!

Goodlife93


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my fanfic lovers

Hello my fanfic lovers! Well here's another chapter!  
This chapter is dedicated to my friend Leddy-X!

Last Time on "Sometimes Love Make You Do Crazy Things."

" GOTEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?! " Goten stopped his movements and looked past Bra's head to see a very pissed off Trunks and a very surprised Pan. There was only one thing to say in this kind of situation… …

" AH SHIT!"

Bra stopped her movements and jumped off of Goten's lap and sat down on the couch next to him. " And you don't call this stalking Trunks?!" Trunks glared deeply at Bra and walked up to Goten and grabbed him by his collar. " Answer the question! What the fuck was you thinking?!" Goten was in total shock. He didn't know what to say. " We were Dancing! " Bra screamed and pulled the back of trunks Shirt. " That's dancing? I thought it was fucking with clothes on!" Pan butted in. " PAN STAY OUT OF THIS!" the three yelled in union. " We …I mean..She.." "Nothing to say huh buddy? NOTHING TO SAY?! Do you know what you almost did here?! You almost did rape! I'm lucky I came here just in time or you would of rape Bra!" Trunks yelled in Goten's face. His hands circling around Goten's neck. " Trunks STOP!" Bra screamed drawing attention to the people in the club. " He wasn't going to rape me! And plus …you cant rape the willing!" she said as she smirked and folded her arms under her breast. Trunks and Pan were in complete shock. " You!!…You!!" and before Trunks could udder another word he started to power up. Bra walked over to him and touched his arm slightly. " Whoa big brother! I don't think you should do that. Were in public. You don't want to get us in trouble don't you?" Trunks glared at Bra. And before he could open his mouth he felt a Ki. A strong Ki that was way stronger than his then smirked. "Your right Bra. " he said and powered down. " Let's take this outside." Then he tugged her arm tightly and dragged her outside to leave Pan and Goten alone.

**Trunks and Bra**

"Trunks if you don't let go of me mom and dad are going to miss there precious son!" Bra said as she tries to snatch his powerful arm off her bicep. Trunks let go of her arm and chuckled. " Speaking of Dad…Dad, I told you she would be here." Bra turned around and saw her father. Vegeta. " Girl! What the hell are you doing here?! AND WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING?! You look like you're about to sell your body?! WHA THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING IN THAT CLUB?! STRIPPING?!" Vegeta yelled in so much rage that at least 5 large veins came out in his forehead. Bra ignored her father and turned around and glared at her brother. " YOU BITCHED SNITCHED ON ME?!" Trunks just smirked at her and chuckled. Vegeta growled loudly and grabbed Bra's arm and turned her around. " ANSWER THE QUESTION BRA!" Bra visible flinched and ignored him again. " So you want me to tell him Bra?" trunks asked her while walking up to their father. " Ok, I'll tell him! No, dad she wasn't stripping. No, No, No..She did something worse." Trunks paused for dramatic effect and looked up at Vegeta. " SHE WAS FUCKING MY SO CALLED BEST FRIEND!" Bra and Vegeta gasped at the same time. " FYI, TRUNKS! We weren't fucking! We were. Dancing?" Bra said. But she knew the truth. She was caught red handed. She was going to be grounded. For life. " Are you telling the truth Boy?!" Vegeta growled at trunks. " Dad? Would I ever lie about something as sick as this?" Trunks said frowning in disgust. " Dad! Don't believe him! Goten and me were not doing that! I'm too young to even think about!" –ok we were close to fucking but we didn't do it! …Yet- Bra said in her mind.  
Vegeta looked at Bra for about a minute then exhaled loudly. " I believe you Princess…" Bra squealed and jumped up and down. Trunks mouth dropped and almost touched the ground. " But your not getting off that easily. You knocked out your brother and went to a club that you know you were too young to go to! And for that…you're grounded!" Vegeta yelled as he levitated a few inches off the ground and turned his back to her. " GROUNDED?! I haven't been grounded since I was 10! FOR HOW LONG?!" Bra said as she pouted. Vegeta levitated higher. " 2 months!" then he flew off. Bra mouth dropped and looked over at trunks who started to levitate. " I hate you I know that?" Trunks frowned and walked back to the club doors. " Go Home. Before you get into more trouble." Then he walked back into the club to likely get his girlfriend.  
Bra frowned and took off to the air in a very pissed off mood. –I can't believe I'm grounded. I never get grounded! Poor Goten! I left him there all by himself! But don't worry tomorrow I'll have a new plan and soon we will be together. -

I hoped you enjoyed it! Next time It's pan and Goten talking and maybe Bra will set her new plan  
Please Review!  
goodlife93


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello fan fiction stalkers! Omg I'm so so so so SO SORRY that I didn't update in like…. 10,000 years! A lot of stuff happened between the time so I couldn't really update. I like the reviewers and I have to thank u because u got me into gear! So this is for EVERYONE! And can someone out there wanna help me with this fic…I have seriously bad writers block and I need someone to help me with at least a chapter in the beginning. If u want to help me out u can contact me on msn: which is and the same for my email address to contact me!!!

I would really enjoy the help!

Last time on: Sometimes Love Make You Do Crazy Things 

GROUNDED?! I haven't been grounded since I was 10! FOR HOW LONG?!" Bra said as she pouted. Vegeta levitated higher. " 2 months!" then he flew off. Bra mouth dropped and looked over at trunks that started to levitate. " I hate you I know that?" Trunks frowned and walked back to the club doors. " Go Home. Before you get into more trouble." Then he walked back into the club to likely get his girlfriend.  
Bra frowned and took off to the air in a very pissed off mood. –I can't believe I'm grounded. I never get grounded! Poor Goten! I left him there all by himself! But don't worry tomorrow I'll have a new plan and soon we will be together.

- Means thoughts

Pan could only stare in complete shock. She must have been seeing things. She couldn't have..Hasn't she? – I know what I saw…im not fucking blind. Just a little sick- what she saw had to be the most disgusting thing…Her best friend and her Uncle…Dry humping…- yeah im gunna defiantly puke-  
" Uncle G…I don't know what to say but…EW…and what …the …fuck…" Pan said, sitting next to him, in the next chair. " Look Pan, I – I Don't know what happened…we were just talking and the next thing I know she's grinding on my coc-" " WHOA!" Pan screamed interrupting him, jumping up from her seat. " I don't want details! I kinda saw what was going down!" Goten frowned and got up, gulping down the rest of his drink. " Yeah I'm about to head out. I can't deal with this shit anymore. Not only did I lose my best friend I have my niece bitching at me too." " Wait Goten!" " No Pan! Just don't talk to me…I'm not in the fucking mood!" – Plus I have a fucking hard-on and I gotta get rid of this problem- " See ya later Pan" Goten mumbled before walking to the exit of the club, but not before bumping into Trunks and they both giving other dirty looks. – I'm so sorry uncle Goten- Pan thought before go into her man's arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AT THE BRIEFS HOUSE

- I'm pissed! I am so seriously pissed off rite now! I was so close to having the man of my EVERYDAY DREAMS and this blue haired, stuck up, pansy ass bitch of a brother of mine got in the mix- I thought to myself and landing back into my king-sized bed. " There's have to be a way I can get Goten. There just had to be!" I looked beside my bed and found a Victoria Secret magazine and an Idea flashed through my mind. (Damn this girl is good. Coming up with all these thoughts. Lol!) " I Cant believe I haven't thought about this a year ago…" I slowly got up from her bed and walked over to my walk-in closet and pulled out the newest lingerie I bought. A Bright pink bra with black lace and a matching thong. Oh and you cant forget the clear 7 inch stilettos and stood in front of my Full length mirror. " Oh Goten." I sighed. " There's no way in hell you can deny me tonight. So get ready for the hardest, most pain fullest, hard on you ever had. Good thing your gunna have me there to full fill that need." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Go ten's HOUSE

"Oh yeah. This is going to hurt in the morning." Goten mumbled to himself pouring another glass of grey goose (MY DRINK!) And sitting down in his leather chair wrap around couch and turning on the TV to SPIKE. " I shouldn't really be drinking…but.. Got to forgot that BODY!" he mumbled, then looked down his pants to still see the master hard-on. – Well I can't just leave you hanging man- Goten thought to himself and started to unzip his pants and slide his big hands to his raging, hard, coc- " DING-DONG" (that's the doorbell. Lol) "Oh you have to be fucking kidding me!" Goten mumbled and stuffed himself back into his pants. " I'm coming!" But then stopped. Thinking he might know who it could be. "Trunks I know it's you…" and then he walked over and opened the door to see.

"Bra?"

Bra's POV

"Yeah. Who did you thought it was? My brother" I said walking past him and walked into his dinning room. – Nice place…but I can make it look better, just put me in it. Perfect already – I thought to myself. " Well yeah" he said from behind me. I turned around to see Goten scratching his head. – SO CUTE! - " Why are you here anyways?" he finally asked looking up at me. And the ugly trench coat I'm wearing. (THAT SHOULD GIVE U HINTS GUYS! lol) " Oh." I said walking over to him. "I'm just here to say…I'm so sorry about tonight. I hope you can forgive me." And gave him the best puppy dogface I can give. " Oh bra. I don't.." But I interrupted him before he could say anything else. " Can I use your bathroom real quick." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh yeah. Sure. There's one around the corner and the last door on the right." " Thanks." I called back and walked down the long hallway thinking – Goten…are you ready? -

Goten POV

- she shouldn't be here! What is she doing here?!- I shoved my hands into my hair and gave it a good yank. I looked towards my flat screen TV and watched, but not really watching. – What I am gunna…  
"You have a nice house here Goten. It looked different from the last time I've been here." Bra's voice came from behind me. I slowly turned around. " Yeah I got it redic…" when I turned around it was Bra…in the skimpiest pink and black lingerie I ever saw. And along with it some shoes that look impossible to walk in! And they were clear! " You were saying Goten?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! I updated and had fun!  
NOW PLEASE…pretty please review!!!!

and contact me!

Goodlife 93


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Ya'll. There is absolutely no excuse why I didn't update sooner. Well there's one …it's because of TWILIGHT! I'm addicted to that shit like it's my own personal HERION! (HA HA QUOTE FROM TWILIGHT!) And I love it. And I'm thinking I might do a Twilight fanfic. WELL anyways! Here's another chapter of Sometimes Love Makes You Do Some Crazy Things. ENJOY!

Warning: um…there might be some SMUT. Yeah. I don't know if it's going to be all that, this is my first Lemon. So yeah.. If you don't like very detailed lemons. THEN I guess you shouldn't read this chapter. But if you do…THEN ENJOY! Oh and im sorry of all the POV's. Their there because there to explain more clearly.

Last time  
_Goten POV _

_- She shouldn't be here! What is she doing here?!- I shoved my hands into my hair and gave it a good yank. I looked towards my flat screen TV and watched, but not really watching. – What I am gunna…  
"You have a nice house here Goten. It looked different from the last time I've been here." Bra's voice came from behind me. I slowly turned around. " Yeah I got it redic…" when I turned around it was Bra…in the skimpiest pink and black lingerie I ever saw. And along with it some shoes that look impossible to walk in! And they were clear! " You were saying Goten?"_

_Goten _**POV**

_I_ could only stare in complete shock. – There's no way in hell I am seeing this right now. It must be all the goose I've been drinking. - It should be wrong for a girl of 16 to look like a girl of 21! – Just remember she's 16, just remember she's 16.. Awh shit this isn't working- "Bra, what the hell are you doing?" Bra started to walk over to me like a model. And along the way swaying her hips. I don't know if that was the way she walked or she did it to be even sexier. I didn't care I loved it and didn't want her to stop.

Bra POV  
"You know why I'm here Goten. To say I'm sorry." I said lazily while I walked up to him until we were faced to face. " Yeah you said it. So now you can go." He was practically shaking at this point. – Aw Goten. You can be so cute!- " So..You don't want me here with you? Goten I'm seriously hurt." I whispered in his ear then pulled back to look at his expression. He looked like he was seriously thinking about it. I couldn't wait long so I decided to speed things up. "Come on Goten. I can make you feel better. This would be the best apology you ever had." That's when I grabbed his cock through his pants. Very nice. Very Big. I like. No LOVE!

GOTEN POV  
I tried to stifle my moan but I couldn't. I was gunna cum right then and there if she didn't stop. I grabbed her hand stopping her. " Bra. We can't. We Shouldn't." But I couldn't really get anything out with her cock groping and her nibbling on my ear. " Come on Please. Let me. Just this once." She whispered in my ear. Then she let go of my friend. And I instantly realized that I needed this. Paris had been a prude lately for no reason and I had a lot of stress on me recently. –I NEED this- I guess me saying nothing was an answer for yes. Because before I knew it, I got a kiss on my cheek and Bra leading me into the living room and pushing me onto one of my leather couches…

Bra POV  
I am overly excited at this point. But also a little nervous. I was going to finally get some by the hottest guy I ever met. I pushed him down on his leather couch and climb on his lap, which made our privates touch. We both moaned. Mine low his loud. I giggled at that. And he blushed. So cute. Then I leaned in to give Goten our first kiss on the lips. First it started it out slow and a little nervously " it's ok Goten I don't bite." – Unless you want me to- he got the hint and started to kiss me nice and hard. Just like I like it. But then something happened. Goten started to open up a lot and started to run his hands up my back, trying to unhook my bra. I helped him and slowly took my bra off. Now he just started at my chest opened mouthed. I grinned and touch my breast pushing them together. " I told you Goten, I'm not a little girl anymore."….

Goten

I could only stare – yeah I do that a lot when she's around- she had the most perfect breast I ever seen. They were perky, big, and had the pinkest nipples I ever seen. Perfect. I was about to comment on her porno star perfect boobs but she got off my lap and stood there for a minute before she started to take her thongs off, leaving on those sexy stripper stilettos on. –OMG this is bad, this is bad- now completely nude she got on her knees in front of me and started to unzip my pants. – Not good, Got to stop her- I started to say this was bad and we should stop but It was kinda hard when she pulled my cock out and giving a long hard stroke. I moaned. God this was perfect. And we weren't even fucking yet. I was enjoying her stroking me but I wanted something more. Before I even opened my mouth she opened her's. Gave my cock a lick that almost made me jump out of my seat. I thought she was going to go into a full blow but she surprised me She climbed on my lap. " Not today Goten. I'm horny as hell. I need to fuck you."

"Fine with me." I mumbled lowering her onto my cock and her holding my cock steady so it can go easy. "WAIT!" I yelled stop her. We were one inch before we both would have been in heaven. "UGH! What are you stopping this?!" Oh no she's pissed. " Uh no. But um are you on the pill?" I asked rubbing my hands up and down her thighs. She sighed loudly and looked at me angrily. "Yes! Now can we fuck now?" She didn't wait for my answer and slammed onto my cock. Making me moan and her screaming loudly. We started at a slow pace, kissing and grinding lightly, it was all-nice and made my penis very happy, but I wanted more. I Needed MORE. A LOT more. I grabbed Bra off of me, making her whimper and threw her on the couch, her legs hanging off and got in between her legs and slap my cock against her clit a couple of times before I went inside of her fucking her nice and hard almost going SUPER in the process and making her scream my name. God. And I knew at that moment that Bra was and is the best fuck I ever had.

BACK AT PAN'S HOUSE (Pan POV)  
Here I was in my room, on my bed, Blackberry in my hand and just staring at it without blinking. I texted Bra over an hour ago and she still didn't text me back. I texted her back at least 3 times just to make sure she got aleast one. Still nothing. But what can I say. I would be pissed off too if my best friend busted me out to my brother. If…I had one. I felt bad, bad, bad. But worse I felt scared and nervous. What if the reason why Bra didn't call or text me back because she didn't want to be my friend anymore? Bra is my Best Friend For Life. We couldn't end over this pettiness. My heart started beating fast thinking about it. I needed Bra in my life. Just as much as I need Trunks. I'm about to go over there. I got off my bed threw on a pair of blue jean skinny jeans and a grey hoodie and pink and black Etnies and texted Trunks telling him that I was on the way over. And to tell Bra also.

WELL YEAH…. Message me and tell me if you like the Lemon....was it too smuty....i liked it...but you probably didnt and the ONLY way i can find this out if u review or message me people! SO please don't throw bricks at my head, or egg my house…..please. I updated atleast!! And if you give me some reviews I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET ATLEAST 3….come on people updated! Make a sister happy! :D please…please…Pretty please with sugar on top with some Goten in the middle!

luv ya!  
Goodlife93


End file.
